Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-5x^{6}+3x) + (-7x^{2}+7x ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-5x^{6}+3x - 7x^{2}+7x$ Identify like terms. $ - {5 x^6} + {3 x} - \color{#DF0030}{7 x^2} + {7 x} $ Combine like terms. $ { -5 x^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -7 x^2} + { x} $ Add the coefficients. $-5x^{6}-7x^{2}+10x$